Galaxy Garrison and The Galactic Federation Collide
by Ginlissa
Summary: Galaxy Garrison and the Galactic Federation, although formed on Earth at the same time, have never seen eye to eye. They are close to war. But a former soldier and licensed bounty hunter from the Federation has successfully infiltrated the ranks of the Voltron Force, but not for malicious purposes. His name? Daniel Aran. Post-"Dradin, Baby, Dradin" and "Prime 3: Corruption".


**Okay, I know I haven't uploaded anything in a long while, but I wrote this a few months ago. I just couldn't let it go any more.**

**I do not own Metroid, it's property of Nintendo.**

**Voltron Force is property of World Events Productions. All I own is the plot here.**

* * *

**Chapter One: It Begins**

**_Daniel's P.O.V._**

Me and the others, the Voltron Force, had all gathered around the lounge. Larmina, Lance and Hunk were playing virtual poker, but instead of using poker chips, they used slices of pizza. I snickered slightly as Larmina pushed Hunk's head away, as he was trying to look at her cards. Keith and Allura were doing ***groan*** paperwork. Pidge was getting the mail. Yes, in the digital age where we use holograms and everything, we still have a postage service. I smiled as I went back to drawing. I may not look it but I really enjoy drawing and I'm really good at it.

"Hey, we all got mail," Pidge announced, coming into the room with a bundle of envelopes. "A bunch of official stuff for Allura and Keith," He handed them each a stack of three enveloped. Allura did something we actually never expected her to do, groan and drop her head on the virtual table. "A bunch of Lance's special ***cough-dirty-cough*** magazines," He avoided the head slap that Lance attempted as he took the magazines. "Vince has a letter," my dark skinned friend took the letter with a 'thanks', "And Daniel, whoa, Daniel since when do you get classified Galactic Federation mail?" I looked up and said,

"My sister works for them every once in a while," I replied as he handed me the letter. I popped the ornate and over dramatic Galactic Federation wax seal and pulled out the letter. The Supreme Council wrote it.

_Daniel Aran_  
_Bounty Hunter_  
_Castle of Lions_  
_Planet Arus_

_Mr. Aran,_

_It has come to our attention of a disturbance of X Parasites in your side of the galaxy. We have contacted your sister Ms. Samus Aran, who has informed us that she will be coming to planet Arus to discuss the invasion. As payment we will be paying you 4,000 Seguru for it. However, the Galactic Federation's relations with the Galactic Alliance have been strained at best. Thus, we are asking you to mediate. However, until Ms. Aran is there, we ask you to keep this classified._

_Cordially,_

_Galactic Federation Supreme Council_

I refolded the letter.

"What's it say?" Keith asked. I looked over and put on my usual cocky grin.

"Eh, just a letter saying that Sam has been transferred somewhere," I replied.

"Who's Sam? Your older sister?" Lance asked a cocky grin on his face.

"Maybe," I replied. Soon we all dropped the topic and went about our day.

Later that night, I went outside, carefully avoiding all of the security systems. I went out to a small cave near the Castle, but far enough away to be undetected. I soon met up with Pyonchi and we walked to the cave. I jumped down the hole at the end, landing on my feet in a vast underground cavern. Inside was a large gold gunship with a green visor, a bunch of computers and a glass tank. I walked over to the glass tank and looked inside.

Inside was my Varia Suit, it was exactly like my sister's except the parts that were yellow on hers were dark gray, the red parts on hers were purple on mine, and my arm cannon was charcoal gray, it stood at 6' 3". I put my hand onto the scanner on the door, input the code_ 08-06-1986_ **_(A/N: Okay, contest time. What came out on this date? Tell, me in the reviews. Those who get it right will be congratulated in the next chapter. But the answer MUST be in a full sentence, like this, remember this is NOT the answer. The Legend of Zelda came out on February 21, 1986 for the Family Computer Disk System and the Nintendo Entertainment System. One rule, NO USING GOOGLE or ANY search engine! Game on.)_**, and spoke the code 'Bounty Hunter'. The door opened and the tank turned downward and a metal slab lifted the suit up. I pick up the arm cannon and put it on.

"Okay, arm cannon is attaching like usual," I said. I turned and charged up a plasma beam and shot it at a nearby target. I pulled out the letter from earlier, "4,000 Seguru, not too bad of a price for the job," I activated my Varia suit, that's when I saw the transparent tip of a blue staff and a peak of orange-red hair. Shit.

* * *

**Okay, first crossover. It might take me a while to upload Chapter 2, because I got halfway through typing, then winter break came up. I couldn't find the papers I wrote Chapter 2 on, probably in my locker. My school district pretty much called school all this week, it's Thursday so they'll probably call school tomorrow as well, so expect a wait. See ya.**


End file.
